La Chose
by Crowny
Summary: Hésitation, doute, suspicion. Caché derrière un arbre de l'autre côté de la route, Sting arrivera-t-il à faire le premier pas ? Un peu plus loin, moins hésitant, un autre homme entend et guette sa proie. Aucun d'eux n'auraient cru que cette Chose les réunirait un jour. Sting/Cobra. Examen FFans & Label SPPS ?


**La Chose**

_Examen Team Noisette, FFans._

**[ Défi sur Sting et Cobra et le thème Shampoing ]**

* * *

Caché derrière un arbre, Sting observait silencieusement le bâtiment du l'autre côté de la rue. Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que le blond se trouvait là, hésitant, sans réussir à franchir les quelques mètres de macadam qui le séparait de cette pharmacie. Il n'y avait aucune honte à se rendre dans ce lieu pour se procurer de quoi se soigner. Du moins c'était ce que Sting pensait, sauf pour _ça_.

Car oui, lui, le grand maître de Saber Tooth, avait bel et bien honte d'aller acheter ce produit généralement réservé aux enfants : du shampoing anti-poux. Cette horreur qu'il avait attrapé il ne savait pas où.

Le jeune homme avait imaginé toutes sortes d'excuses pour faire croire à ceux qui risquaient de le voir que cette _chose_ n'était pas pour lui. Par exemple dire que c'était pour Rogue ou alors Lector, mais le risque d'avoir du produit antipuce pour chat était bien trop grand. Il avait même songé quelques secondes de dire qu'il était pour Minerva, toutefois les retombées seraient bien trop désastreuses. Surtout pour lui.

Sting inspira alors profondément, regarda à droite puis à gauche pour observer les alentours (personne) et s'élança. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

**xxx**

À son plus grand bonheur, il n'y avait que peu de clients dans l'officine. Il aurait pu déterminer le nombre exact en comptant les potentiels clients cachés derrière les rayons, mais l'odeur des différents produits était bien trop forte. Il ne restait à Sting qu'à espérer ne rencontrer personne de sa connaissance.

Pas à pas, il se dirigea lentement vers le rayon des shampoings tout en attrapant différents produits au hasard : une poire pour se laver les oreilles et une crème hydratante. Il s'agissait de l'étape de le Dragon Slayer nommait 'faire les courses pour quelqu'un d'autre'.

Le blond arriva à deux mètres de sa cible et constata avec horreur qu'il ne restait qu'une seule petite bouteille multicolore de ce produit tant détesté. Les parents des enfants atteints avaient probablement dévalisé le rayon dans la journée, une fois que l'invasion avait commencé.

Préoccupé par la vision du shampoing, Sting ne regarda pas autour de lui avant d'attraper la bouteille. Du moins il essaya. Une fois sa main dessus, alors qu'il allait l'attirer vers lui, une autre main se posa sur la sienne avec le même but que le sien.

Le sang du jeune maître ne fit qu'un tour, il avait beau avoir honte, ce produit il en avait_ besoin_. Diablement besoin même en songeant aux crises de grattages qu'il avait ressenti dans la journée. Sting se retourna donc brusquement –sans lâcher un seul instant la bouteille-, prêt à crier sur le voleur. Mais il ne put que rester bouche-bée en voyant la personne en face de lui.

« … Cobra ? »

Il était stupéfait. Était-il possible que l'autre homme ait également cette _chose_ ? Peut-être était-ce quelque chose qui touchait principalement les enfants _et_ les Dragons Slayers ? Il lui faudrait demander à Natsu-san de manière innocente. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, _il n'aurait pas cette bouteille_.

« Si. Donne-là blondinet.

— Va crever. »

Le brun tira sur la bouteille, mais le blond refusa de lâcher prise. Ils tirèrent chacun de leur côté pendant de longues minutes, malmenant la pauvre bouteille qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé. Autour d'eux, les clients de la pharmacie les observaient amusés et ravies d'avoir un nouveau potin à raconter. Sting et Cobra grognèrent en le remarquant.

Le Dragon Slayer du Poison entendit quelque chose dans l'esprit du blond et acquiesça.

« Partageons-là, connard. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'une merveilleuse histoire d'amour commença. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

**Je poste beaucoup aujourd'hui, enfin j'ai du retard à combler de toute manière XD. Voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


End file.
